fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mercury
Summary Tomomi was designed and programmed to be an assassin. When the division of the military that created her was shut down, she was discarded and left to her own devices. Eventually, she ended up joining up with SOLSTICE and her followers, although she was always more loyal to Neptune. Rising up to become one of SOLSTICE’s lieutenants, she was codenamed Mercury. Following SOLSTICE’s apparent death, she continued to assist Neptune. Appearance / Personality Mercury is a tall, muscular girl with long, wavy silver hair. Her eyes are a bright red. Although she typically lets her hair down or puts it up into a ponytail for most casual scenarios, she puts it up into buns when on the job to prevent it from getting in her eyes or getting grabbed. She has a tattoo of Mercury's symbol on her forehead. In terms of clothing, she wears dress shirts and loose pants while on the job, and full-length skirts otherwise. In terms of personality, Mercury is calm, quiet, and gentle. She is a very serious person, although far more so on the job then under normal circumstances. Mercury is very pragmatic and practical - she does her job well and does her job quickly. She is extremely idealistic, and extremely devoted and loyal. She will offer her services to whatever causes she believes in. She's quite humble, too, and tends to understate her power and role. Personal Statistics Name: Tomomi, nicknamed Tomo by friends. Better known as Mercury, or as the Quicksilver Witch and the Silver Shark. Origin: Starcross Gender: Female Classification: Military AI Age: 316 Date of Birth: October 19th, 1974 Height: 5'9 Weight: 160 lbs Likes: Rhythm games, sharks, plants, carrots Dislikes: Winter, cold in general, the smell of blood Affiliation: Neptune Combat Statistics Tier: 5-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Flight, Magic, extrasensory perception via magic, protective magical barriers, Mercury Manipulation and Mimicry, Shapeshifting (Shark Form), blood sense and electroreception, limited intangibility, Regeneration (Low-Mid in base, Mid-High through mercury manipulation), Immortality (Types 1 and 3) Attack Potency: Planet level (among the strongest of SOLSTICE's lieutenants, but inferior to the likes of Mars) Speed: FTL+ (superior in speed to the other lieutenants). Massively FTL+ with Silver Shark (although this isn't practical for combat purposes) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class XMJ Durability: Planet level, hard to kill due to pseudo-intangibility and regeneration Stamina: Very high. Range: Interplanetary. Standard Equipment: Her sword. Intelligence: Very intelligent. Experienced fighter and assassin. Weaknesses: Solid mercury is very brittle. Magic Magic: The act of using one's understanding and willpower to direct the power of Fantasy. Mercury is an experienced mage, having honed her skills far before SOLSTICE’s war even happened. She spends a lot of her free time honing her knowledge and understanding, and is among the stronger of SOLSTICE’s lieutenants. Mercury’s magic grants her many abilities, including a significant portion of her superhuman abilities. It sustains a near-constant, 360° magical image of her surroundings that is far more reliable than her eyes and much harder to circumvent. It also allows her easily sustained, near-effortless flight. *'Absolute Barrier:' A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Quicksilver Magic: Mercury’s magic of choice, to absolutely no one’s surprise. It allows for the manipulation of elemental mercury, which is fitting for her role as an assassin. She is also immune to mercury’s toxic properties. Usually, she uses her magic to fire small, sharp projectiles fashioned from mercury, or high-pressure streams of the liquid. Combined with mercury’s toxicity, this makes her attacks quite lethal. She also tends to coat her blade in liquid mercury to both have better control of it, and to get the poison across. Mercury can also create and manipulate solid mercury, although it is extremely brittle. She typically uses it for weapons that break off inside targets, poisoning them. In addition, she can turn parts of - or all of - her body into mercury, typically using this to escape through small areas and mitigate damage done to her through creating more mercury and reforming using it. Reality Wheel: One of the most advanced and powerful magical techniques. A reality wheel acts as a powerful magical extension of its user, and allows its user to change the nature of reality within its range. Reality wheels are incredibly difficult to use and properly control. In addition, they tend to drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, although this can be mitigated by more powerful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed Spiral:' A type of reality wheel, created and utilized with the intent of allowing technical faster-than-light movement. It functions by defining the user as their own universe - and in that universe, the speed of light is a variable they can change. So by increasing the speed of light for themselves, they can accelerate past what the rest of the universe defines as the speed of light. Selachimorpha: Mercury’s second, more secret magic - the magic of sharks. Through this magic, Mercury can sense and smell blood with unerring accuracy as to the location and nature of the blood. Like a shark, she can also detect the electromagnetic fields produced by living beings, aiding her in tracking. She can also breathe underwater. If need be, Mercury can transform into a shark-like body to aid in combat. In addition to increasing her physical capabilities, it gives her the teeth, fins, rough skin, and tail befitting of a shark. Her tail can be used like that of a thresher shark’s, whipping at opponents at extremely high speeds and leaving traces of toxic mercury within their blood. Her rough, sandpaper-like skin in this form is also laced with mercury that taints whatever it injures. *'Silver Shark:' Mercury uses her shark form to travel quickly, changing her body into little more than a streamlined bolt of mercurial fish. This is incredibly fast, far faster than her regular speeds, allowing her to travel interstellar distances in seconds. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Original Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Robots Category:Agency Category:Tier 5